goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight Glimmer steals The Principal's Job/Grounded
Starlight Glimmer: Hi! I'm Starlight Glimmer, and today, i'm going to steal the Principal's Job! Ha x14! Starlight Glimmer: First, i will get out the intercom! Starlight Glimmer: And now to act like a Principal! Here we go! Starlight Glimmer: Patrick! Report to the Principal's office right now! Patrick the Star: Starlight Glimmer! Why are you the Principal? Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, why i'm the Principal! Anyways, you are expelled from this school! Patrick the Star: But i didn't do anything wrong! Starlight Glimmer: I don't care! Now get out of here before i call the police! Patrick the Star: How in the world did i get expelled for nothing?! Starlight Glimmer: Cuddles and Giggles! Report to the Principal's office right now! Cuddles: Starlight Glimmer! Why are you the Principal? Starlight Glimmer: None of your business! Anyways, you are both expelled for making love in front of my face! Get out now! Giggles: But we didn't do anything wrong! Starlight Glimmer: Marlene! Report to the Principal's office right now! Marlene the Otter: Starlight Glimmer! Why are you the Principal? Starlight Glimmer: My reason is don't worry, about why i'm the Principal! Anyways, you are expelled for not thinking straught! Get out right now! Marlene the Otter: But i didn't even do anything wrong! Starlight Glimmer: Yogi and Boo-Boo! Report to the Principal's office right now! Yogi Bear: Starlight Glimmer! Why are the Principal? Starlight Glimmer: Now of your freaking beeswax! Anyways, you are both expelled for having sex in front of my face! Get out right now or i call the police on you! Boo-Boo: But we didn't even do anything wrong! Starlight Glimmer: Flippy! Report to the Principal's office right now! Flippy: Starlight Glimmer! Why are you the Principal? Starlight Glimmer: None of this is important! Anyways, you are expelled for not keeping up with yourself! Get out! Right now! Flippy: But i did not even do anything wrong! Starlight Glimmer: Snowers! Report to the Principal's office right now! Snowers: Starlight Glimmer! Why are you the Principal? Starlight Glimmer: None of your freaking business! Anyways, you are expelled for not keeping up for yourself meet Flippy! Get out! Right now! Snowers: No, i am not getting out of this school for no reason! You can't tell me what to do! Your the most dumbest 150% Principal in the world! Starlight Glimmer: How dare you! You are a stupid dumb Wolf! Get out of this school! Right freaking now! You idiot! Snowers: For the last time! No way! Starlight Glimmer: If you don't get out of this school, i'm going to send you to detention for 10 hours! Snowers: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Starlight Glimmer! How dare you be so rude to me, argue and talk smack to me! That is so it! I'm going to beat you up for this! Starlight Glimmer: Ouch x24! Snowers! How freaking dare you beat me up! You made me furious! You will pay for that Snowers! Snowers: Shut the freak up Starlight Glimmer! You are terrible, stupid, idiotic, naughtiest, horrible, uselless, beotch, and rudeness! Principal Simon teaches better than you! And for expelling the students for no reason and stole Principal Simon's job! I'm telling Principal Simon about this! Starlight Glimmer: Man! I won't forget this beating! Snowers is such a moron! Principal Simon: Starlight Glimmer! I'm getting a complaint from Snowers, and he said that you were expelling the students for no reason and steal my job is this true?! Starlight Glimmer: Um x15! Yes it is! Principal Simon: Oh x16! Starlight Glimmer! I can't believe you stole my job and expelled the students! That's it! You are suspended for 220 weeks! And you're fired from being the Principal! Go home right now! Snowers: So long Starlight Glimmer! And good riddance! And never x3 ever x3 come back again! Starlight Glimmer's Dad: Starlight Glimmer! How dare you steal the Principal's job by expelling the students for no reason! You know that this is only the Principal's job to expel or suspended someone from school! That's it! You are grounded x8 for 925 months! Starlight Glimmer's Mom: Now go to your room right now! Or else we will send you to Mental People's Home! Starlight Glimmer (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The cast in the video are: Karen - Starlight Glimmer Diesel - Patrick the Star James - Cuddles Julie - Giggles Allison - Marlene the Otter Simon - Yogi Bear, Principal Simon Young Guy - Boo-Boo Joey - Flippy Daniel - Snowers Frank - Starlight Glimmer's Dad Serena - Starlight Glimmer's Mom Elisa - Starlight Glimmer (Crying) Category:Grounded Series